Rival
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: DISCONTINUED


**Halo, minna-san ...**

**Setelah vakum dua tahun, akhirnya Kagoya kembalii !**

**Untuk merayakannya, Kagoya mengeluarkan series baru :D **

**Tenang saja, series Natsu dan Lucy yang sebelumnya akan Kagoya lanjutkan :)**

**Enjoy !**

**Rival**

**Summary : Segalanya sah dalam cinta dan perang**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

Ada sebuah ungkapan: Segalanya sah dalam cinta dan perang.

Magnolia, X791

Enam minggu setelah Fairy Tail memenangkan _Daimatou Enbu_, dan berbulan-bulan sebelum petualangan baru Fairy Tail.

Pagi yang baru menyapa guild terbesar di Magnolia itu. Guild yang baru saja memenangkan kembali gelar mereka sebagai guild terkuat di Fiore. Dan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah di dalam Fairy Tail, tidak peduli berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu.

Yap. Keributan kecil disana-sini yang akhirnya berujung pada keributan besar yang melibatkan seluruh anggota guild.

"Woi, kalian semua maju saja! Akan aku kalahkan semua!" teriak Natsu, seorang pemuda berambut merah muda. Ia adalah seorang dragon slayer.

"Woi, dasar pemakan api berisik tidak tahu diri!" sahut Gray, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan merupakan seorang ice mage. "Mati saja kau ke laut!"

"Apa? Kau mau bertarung denganku, dasar penyihir es tidak punya baju!" tantang Natsu.

"Kau cari ribut ya?!" geram Gray lalu menerjang ke arah Natsu.

"Terima ini, dasar penyihir mesum!" seru Natsu sambil menonjok Gray.

"Makan ini, dasar penyihir lambat berpikir!" balas Gray sambil menendang Natsu.

"Kalian berdua, cukup!" potong Erza, seorang penyihir perempuan berambut merah menyala dan ia merupakan penyihir wanita terkuat di Fairy Tail.

"Diam!" teriak Gray dan Natsu berbarengan, lalu menonjok Erza.

Tapi, tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk segera mati kutu.

"Eh, Er.. Erza.." gumam Natsu.

"Se.. Sejak kapan..?" Gray tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Kalian!" seru Erza dan entah apa yang ia lakukan, namun Gray dan Natsu hanya bisa berteriak.

"Kami kembali!"

Pintu guild terbuka dan tampaklah tiga orang sosok perempuan. Satu berambut pendek berwarna biru dan memakai bandana, satu berambut panjang berwarna biru dan diikat dua, dan satu lagi berambut kuning digerai.

"Wah, sudah kuduga, pasti berantakan." sahut gadis berambut pendek biru.

"Seharusnya kita pergi lebih lama." gumam gadis berambut kuning.

"Master, kami kembali!" sahut gadis berambut panjang biru.

"Oh, selamat datang kembali!" sapa master Fairy Tail, Master Makarov. "Bagaimana misinya?"

"Sukses!" sahut gadis berambut panjang biru yang bernama Wendy senang. Ia merupakan seorang dragon slayer juga.

"Lucy!" teriak Gray dan Natsu berbarengan.

"Sedang apa kalian disitu?" tanya Lucy, gadis berambut kuning dengan bingung. "Aaaahh.." ujarnya paham melihat tangan Erza menggenggam leher Gray dan Natsu.

"Erza, kami ada kue. Mau?" tanya gadis berambut pendek, Levy.

Mata Erza segera berbinar. Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya, menghampiri Levy, melupakan Gray dan Natsu.

"Lu-chan, kuserahkan kedua pria itu padamu, ya." ujar Levy sambil melangkah pergi.

Lucy tertawa lalu menghampiri Gray dan Natsu.

"Selamat datang kembali." ujar Gray.

"Mhm, aku pulang." sahut Lucy.

Gray tersenyum, dan semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya.

"Heeeeiiiii!" gusar Natsu.

"Ash, apa maumu? _Teme_!" gusar Gray.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tantang Natsu sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Gray.

"Apa? Kau mau bertarung lagi?" tantang Gray balik.

"Ehm.."

"Siapa kau dekat-dekat dengan Lucy?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Kau mau cari ribut ya, dasar penyihir tidak suka celana!"

"Kau mau kulempar keluar, dasar penyihir berambut perempuan!"

"Ehm.."

"Memangnya kau bisa menang melawanku? Kau saja kalah melawan si gendut ungu itu dari Raven Tail!"

"Hah, memangnya kau bisa menang melawanku? Kau saja kalah melawan benda mati! Dasar penyihir lemah mabuk kendaraan!"

"Ehm.."

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" teriak Gray dan Natsu bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?!" seru Lucy.

Natsu dan Gray segera menatap Lucy. "Ughh... Baiklah."

"Kurasa Lucy-nee akan segera berubah menjadi Erza-nee." gumam Romeo, sambil memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang memarahi Gray dan Natsu. Kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka sambil sesekali memberikan tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Ara, tapi kurasa mereka takut pada Lucy bukan karena Lucy menyeramkan seperti Erza." ujar Mirajane sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu, Mira-nee?" tanya Romeo bingung.

Mirajane tersenyum. "Gray dan Natsu hanya takut kehilangan."

"Hah?" tanya Romeo semakin bingung.

Mirajane tersenyum semakin lebar. "Ini sangat menarik. Kira-kira, siapa yang akan menang?"

"Mira-nee?" panggil Romeo, karena menurutnya ada yang salah dengan Mirajane.

"Romeo." panggi Mirajane.

"Ya?"

"Percayakah kau dengan cinta?"

**Selesaiii ... !**

**Errrmm, gaje ya ?**

**._.**

**Still, review please ?**

**Hontou ni arigatou !**

**:D**


End file.
